Different
by NyxLotus
Summary: Nina is back for her third year. No KT, no Willow. Everything's going to be great, right? Wrong. Nina has new eyes that she claims are contacts but they intimidate everyone, she rooms in the attic, she barely talks to any of the other Anubis House residents anymore, and is getting texts from a mystery guy before leaving for hours at a time. But other than that everything's fine.
1. Warm Welcome

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Warm Welcome_**

**I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. *This is season 3 without KT and Willow and without the mystery.**

**Fabian POV:**

We all stood around in the lounge, chatting aimlessly. As far as we knew, no one had spoken to Nina since last year, and I couldn't make it to America, so no one had seen her either. Amber was making it like it was my fault she hadn't shown up yet and hadn't called.

"Amber, tickets are very expensive, and-" I began. I was cut off by the door opening.

"Nina?" everyone said at once.

She smiled at us, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hey guys," she said.

Something was off with her. There was a kind of emptiness in her eyes. That's when I noticed, and I mentally slapped myself for not noticing it sooner. Nina's eyes were blue. This girl's eyes were an almost red color, but the read was mixed in a hazel hue.

Apparently, Patricia noticed before me. "Nina, what's up with your eyes?"

Nina's eyes shifted to Patricia. She flinched under Nina's new gaze. "What do you mean?" Nina asked. Her voice sounded indifferent, but her eyes said, _butt out if you know what's good for you._

"Uh, your eyes are... different," Patricia said after careful consideration of her answer.

Nina cocked her head to one side, a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Contacts," she answered shortly.

"Contacts?" Amber asked.

"Yes, Amber, contacts," Nina said. Her voice was calm, but you could tell she was trying to keep her composure. Nina continued speaking before Amber could ask another question. "I just needed a change, Ambs. 'Kay?"

Amber nodded wordlessly.

"Good. I'll be staying in the attic from now on," she said, grabbing her bag and proceeding to carry it up the stairs to the attic.

"What?" Amber asked before we could try to save her. "Why are you going to be in the attic? It's dark, musty, dank, and has nothing but bad memories from past experiences if you ask me."

Nina tensed. She turned to face Amber. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you, huh?" With that, she continued her journey upstairs.

Everyone was silent for a good five minutes.

"Well, that was... unexpected," Jerome said, finally breaking the silence.

Everyone mumbled their agreement. "There is no way that was Nina. It has to be some kind of alien evil twin that captured the real Nina, hid her, and assumed her place to take control," Alfie said.

"We didn't exactly give her a warm welcome," Eddie countered. "All we did was question her."

Everyone nodded.

"So... who's gonna go up there and give her a proper welcome, then?" Patricia asked.

Everyone turned to face me. "What are you looking at me for?!" I exclaimed.

Eddie laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's face it, dude. If there's anyone that can get through to her, it's you."

I groaned, but I somehow ended up in front of the attic door.

I knocked. No answer. _Stupid, _I thought to myself. _She's not going to be able to hear me all the way up there. _

Just as I turned around to walk away and tell the others to just leave her alone, the door opened. "Yes?" Nina said.

I froze. "H-how did you know I knocked?" I stuttered.

"Um, I heard you knock," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But there's no way you could've heard me knock from up there," I said.

She sighed. "Sound travels, Fabian," she said. "Do you need something, because I'm a little busy right now."

"I can help," I said trying to step into the attic's hall.

"I'm fine," she said, blocking the doorway.

I frowned. "It's really no trouble."

Her new eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm fine, Fabian. Thank you," she snapped.

With that, she stepped into the hall and shut the door in my face.

_What's wrong Nina? Why are you so different?_

§§§

**Nina POV:**

I waited until I heard Fabian's footsteps fade away before I sighed and headed back up the stairs to my new room.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I grabbed it and read the message:

_R they suspicious?_

I bit my lip before responding:

_It's nothing I can't handle_

_K_, was all I got in response.

I turned off my phone with a sigh and collapsed on my bed. _If only I could tell you guys, _I thought.

§§§

**What do YOU think is up with Nina? Please R&R! Flames accepted! **


	2. Texts

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Texts**_

**Thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed this. *I do not own the show or any of the characters in it.**

**Nina POV:**

"Pass the pepper," I said, stopping all conversation at once.

Someone mumbled a 'sure', and the pepper was in my hands.

"So... Nina," Amber began awkwardly. I looked up, and she cringed from my gaze. "How's America?"

"Fine," I replied shortly.

"Okay... so why didn't you call any of us over break," she asked.

I shrugged. "I had a lot going on. Gran was ill, and I had some relatives over the entire summer, so they kept me busy."

Amber nodded and continued to pick at her spaghetti.

My phone buzzed on the table. Eddie snapped it up before I could grab it.

"Who's Carter?" he asked.

I snatched the phone out of his hands, grateful that the actual text hadn't shown up. "Who Carter is doesn't concern you, Eddie. It's my phone, my life, so do me a favor and stay out of it," I snapped before standing up and heading back into the lounge to read the text.

_Meet me in the woods. Midnight_

I groaned. He couldn't _seriously _be asking me to meet him tonight. I have school tomorrow. But more than that, there's no doubt that someone will try to sneak into the attic.

_Choice or no choice?_

I held my breath, waiting for the reply. I could feel the stares of the Anubis residents drill into my back.

_None_

I sighed. _Great, _I thought. _Just great._

§§§

I stared up at the ceiling, the moonlight coming in through different shades of light through the setting sun. I grabbed my phone for the millionth time since lights out. _11:50._

I decided that was a good enough time to begin to head to the woods. Crossing the room, I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my head, not bothering with shoes. I removed the window carefully, the silver light shining through without the extra colors of the sun from the window.

Once the warm air began to drift into the room, I took a minute to reward myself for thinking ahead. It would've taken much more time to leave if I'd had to remove the window at night.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped.

§§§

**Amber's POV:**

I slowly crept down the stair, careful to avoid the ones I knew creaked. I was just getting some water, but I didn't want to have to face Victor and his admittedly well-groomed facial hair's wrath.

I tiptoed past the front door and into the kitchen. After making sure there was no trace I had been here, I tiptoed back to the stairs.

_THUMP! _I jumped, immediately backing up towards the room under the stairs. I looked up. There was no Victor coming down, and it hadn't come from behind me. That's when I realized it had come from directly in front of me. Slowly, I crept toward the front door. I opened it slowly and checked to see if there was anything in the hall. Finding nothing, I proceeded to the second set of doors. I opened it slowly, wincing as the creaking echoed through the front hall. I poked my head out. Nothing.

Just as I was about to head back inside, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Amber, what are you doing?!" a voice hissed.

I relaxed, knowing it was Fabian. "I thought I heard a noise."

Fabian nodded. "Me too. I was having trouble falling asleep with Nina's change," he admitted.

After one last look, I closed the door and we stepped inside, going our separate ways.

The sound was nothing. It was probably just something random falling. Or, that's what I told myself anyway.

§§§

**Nina POV:**

I sighed as I saw Amber and Fabian go back inside. It was too close a call.

_You have to work on your stealth, Nina, _a voice inside my head scolded.

I groaned and ran into the woods, not looking back.

§§§

**I don't know if the attic is anywhere near the front door (probably not), but I just needed that scene to happen for a little bit of dramatic effect. Who do you think Carter is, and why is Nina meeting him in the woods. Is there something going on that poor Fabian that has no idea about, or is it more than that? Please R&R! Flames accepted!**


	3. The Meeting

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Exhaustion**_

**I do not own the show or any characters on it**

**Nina POV:**

I practically fell into the chair that was available at the table.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Amber asked, handing me a muffin as I held my head in my hands, groaning.

"Yeah, I just had a long night," I sighed, taking a bite out of the muffin she handed me. "I was exhausted yesterday after the plane and train ride." I'm glad that I didn't have to lie to them completely this time.

"Guys, last night when I came down to get a glass of water, I heard this really loud thumping noise outside the house," Amber said, leaning in like it was a super huge secret that couldn't be mentioned outside of the table. When everyone gave her a crazy look, she shook her head. "I _promise_ I wasn't imagining it. Fabian heard it too. Didn't you Fabian?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "I-I heard something," he said, leaving it at that.

"I heard something last night as well," Jerome added.

I perked up, everything else forgotten. "Really?" I asked trying to sound as mildly curious as I could.

"Yeah, it was a sort of scratching sound against the walls of the house."

I froze. It was all rushing back to me.

§§§

_"There's no point in trying to fight it anymore Nina," Carter said._

_I looked at the woods, fearing what would happen if I looked at him. "I'm not fighting it, Carter," I said shortly._

_"Then why won't you join us?" he asked._

_I looked at the ground. "I'm trying to hold onto the hope that I can go back. To how I used to be before... this."_

_"Nina please," Carter pleaded. "You have been given a gift."_

_I shook my head. "I can't," I whispered._

_Carter grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me to face him. "You cannot avoid it forever, Neens."_

_I flinched as he used my nickname. It didn't feel coming right from his lips. "I can if I refuse to acknowledge it," I said stubbornly._

_He sighed exasperatedly. "Nina, how can you not acknowledge it?!" he exclaimed. "Your strength and speed. The sacred eyes of your-"_

_"Don't say it," I growled._

_Carter straightened. "Your-" he began again._

_Before he could get the word out, I balled my hand into a fist and swung it at him, hitting him square in the jaw._

_"If I should work on my stealth, then you should work on your reflexes," I said with a smirk._

_I ran off, him calling after me._

_After I climbed into the window and took the hoodie off, there was a scratching sound that went around the house. I know what the message meant: I can get them easily._

§§§

"Nina, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Somehow my head had ended up in my hands again. I nodded breathlessly. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Are you sure you're okay Nina?" It was Eddie. "You're super pale."

I just nodded again and forced a smile onto my lips. "Just woozy from the lack of sleep," I said. "See you over at the school."

Before he could reply, I opened the door and left.

§§§

**So, who do you guys still think Carter is the guy you thought he was? Why is Eddie always the one who interrogates her? What was Carter trying to say before Nina cut him off? What's the 'gift' Nina now has? Was Carter the one who told Nina she had to work on her stealth, even though it was in her head? Or was it just a taunt using what she had told herself to do to compare one another? Please R&R!**


	4. Carter

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Carter**_

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story so far! *I own only the character Carter. I do not own the show or any characters on it**

**Nina POV:**

With all that had been happening since last year, I almost forgot that school existed. It was still boring and never-ending, but it helped me take my mind off of Carter.

The end of school came too quickly, and I knew that if I headed back, then there would be a ton of text messages on my phone. Not taking my phone only delayed what would happen, can't prevent it. And that terrified me.

What if he gave me no choice? What if he went through with the ritual without telling me? And what about the other residents? Would he go through with his silent threat from last night?

All these questions rushed through my head as I took the long way around the school to avoid getting to the house. Once I was standing in front of the door, I began to think about some excuses of why I could be gone for the entire day.

_Don't be a coward, Nina, _a voice scolded. _What happens, happens. _I looked at the door and pushed through.

Ignoring the curious look of Amber, who was undoubtedly trying to read my mind to see why I got here so much later than everyone else, I headed upstairs.

"Nina!" Trudy called.

I groaned. "I'll be down in a minute!" I said, rushing up the stairs before she could protest.

I unlocked the door to the attic and relocked it behind me. I rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table, flopping back on the bed and checked for missed messages from Carter. None.

I shot up off the bed. Why had he not texted me? What was he planning?

§§§

**Amber POV:**

"Nina!" Trudy called.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she replied.

Trudy sighed. "I hope she does't take too long. She got a message from a young man while she was at school."

I immediately gained interest. "A message? From who?"

"Well, I don't know. He was American, I know that for sure," she said. "Pretty cute, too."

I was _definitely _interested now. "Cute?"

Trudy nodded. "Yes. Perhaps they're a couple."

"Perhaps who's a couple?" Fabian asked as he walked in the room.

"Nina and the boy that came to visit her today. Poor lad, he looked so crestfallen when he found out the Nina was still at school," Trudy explained.

Fabian choked on the water he had in his hand. "What?"

"Yes, a boy came by to see her and left a message when he found out he wasn't at school."

"Did he happen to leave a name?" I said, cutting into the conversation.

Trudy nodded. "Yes. Oh what was his name? Christian? Christopher?" she began.

"Carter?" someone said. We looked up to see Nina on the steps. She looked pale.

"That was his name! Do you know him well, Nina. He seemed so sad when I told him that you weren't home yet?"

Nina nodded. "Yeah, he's a... friend from America," she said. "He's that guy who texted me during dinner."

Fabian snapped his fingers. "That's why the name sounded familiar."

Nina nodded. "So, why are we talking about Carter anyway?" she asked.

"He came by when you were at school. Left a message," Trudy said.

"What was that message?" Nina asked. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid panicking. Or, it was obvious to me, being her best friend and all. Well, her _former _best friend I guess at this point. Oh my Victoria Beckham, it hurt to admit that.

"I don't know. It was written," Trudy replied, taking a letter off the table and handing it to Nina. "Here you go, love."

"Thanks," Nina murmured, turning around and heading back upstairs into the the attic.

"What's up with Nina? She seems a little off lately," Trudy said, heading back in the kitchen to begin preparing supper.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

I headed back to the couch. Fabian sat down across from me.

"Do you think we should try to get close to Nina again," Fabian began. "Because then-"

"Hold on, Fabian," I interrupted. "I just got news about Victoria."

Fabian sighed. "But Amber-"

"But nothing Fabian. Whatever you were saying before is nothing compared to what is happening to Victoria right now."

Fabian got up and left. I put down the magazine and grabbed my phone. "Works every time."

§§§

**What do you think is in the letter for Nina? Please R&R! **


	5. Surprise

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Surprise**_

***I do not own the show or any of its characters**

**Nina POV:**

I opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Nina,_

_I understand your actions last night were provoked by your frustration. I am willing to forgive and forget. This time. In the future, I may not be as forgiving. _

I let a breath I hadn't know I had been holding out. I was worried that he would hurt someone. I continued reading the letter.

_You live in a very interesting house, Nina. I have considered enrolling to keep a closer eye on you. And the housemother is very kind._

_Don't make me regret letting you off the hook, Nina_

_Sincerely,_

_Carter_

I nearly screamed.

§§§

"Are you alright, Nina?" Trudy asked.

I looked up from my plate. I had just been pushing the food around.

I plastered a smile onto my face. "Just fine. Why do you ask?" I replied, only speaking to avoid suspicion.

"You seem so distant lately," Trudy said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about Carter's letter," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

This caught everyone's attention. "Carter? That guy that texted you the other day?" Eddie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it basically just said that he was considering enrolling in the school," I said, again, not completely lying.

Eddie fist pumped. "Yes! Soon enough we'll have enough Americans to overrun the school!" he said.

Everyone laughed. Well, almost everyone.

I just sighed and stood up, putting my plate in front of Alfie, knowing he wouldn't complain. "Eat up, Alfie. I'm not hungry,"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I left and headed up into the attic. I didn't care. If they knew just who Carter and I were, they wouldn't be staring. They would be taking action. And that action would be _very _bad.

§§§

**Eddie POV:**

We all stared at Nina as she went back upstairs.

"There's something wrong with her. She doesn't talk to us anymore, and she just says 'I'm fine', every time," I sighed.

"I say we go up there when she's at school and see what she's hiding," Patricia said, looking at the stairs to make sure Nina wasn't there.

"What? No," ever-noble Fabian gasped.

"Why not? She won't tell us, we have to figure it out."

Amidst our arguing, the doorbell rang. Amber, being one of the only people not in the argument, decided to answer.

§§§

**Amber POV:**

I tried to get everyone to stop talking, but I was ignored. So naturally, when the bell rang, I was the one to answer.

"Hello?" I said, somewhat annoyed that no one else had volunteered.

But it was worth it, because it was an _extremely _cute boy. Brown hair, tall, strong build. But his _eyes. _A _ton _of pretty colors.

He smiled at me. "Hey," he said, offering me his hand. "I'm Carter Lockland. I'm a new student."

I froze. "Carter? Nina's Carter?"

He offered me a smile. "I wouldn't say I'm Nina's, but yes she is a friend. She's spoken about me, I assume?"

I flashed one of my most flattering smiles. "Yes she has. Do you want to see her?" I asked, still smiling.

"That would be great. What should I do with my things?" he asked.

"Oh, just leave them here. Our housemother, Trudy, will put them in your room later."

I led him up the stairs to the attic door. I tried the knob. Locked.

I knocked. "Nina!" I called.

A muffled, "What?" came down.

"Carter's here! He wanted to talk to you!"

Nina was at the door in an instant. Her eyes shifted from me to Carter.

"Nina! So great to see you!" he exclaimed.

She smiled. "Same." She turned to face me. "Amber, could you leave us?"

I nodded. As Nina moved aside to let Carter in, I saw something flash in her eyes before she closed the door.

Panic.


	6. Talk

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Talk**_

**I do not own the show or any of its characters**

**Nina POV:**

I dragged Carter up the stairs by his ear, my heart thumping in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, throwing him on the bed.

He smirked. "Is that really anyway to welcome your guest, Nina? After all, I am probably the most important resident to ever stay at Anubis House at the moment. Or, in your book, I most definitely am."

My eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap. Why. Are. You. Here."

He smiled deviously. "Someone has to keep an eye on you, Nina. Plus that girl seems to have taken a liking to me already."

I growled. "_That girl _was my best friend. And you will keep your distance if you know what's good for you."

He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "Don't get yourself worked up over nothing, Nina. I'm only teasing," he reasoned.

I glared. "It doesn't explain what you're doing here, Carter," I snapped.

"Did you not read my letter? I am now an enrolled student."

I groaned. "You don't live here, do you?" I asked.

He nodded. "And you are the student authorized to get me settled," he continued smugly.

I walked over to the wall and felt a very strong urge to put my head through it. "You've gotta be kidding me! First you ruin my social life here, and now you ruin my education!"

He smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I will be a perfect be angel."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you could manage."

Carter suddenly turned serious. _Oh uh_, I thought.

"Accept it, Nina. Join your... people," he said after my dangerous look.

"I will never be part of your people," I said defiantly.

He sighed. "Nina, you are a Laetus. It is not something to mourn over. You still have your humanity. It has just been changed."

I shook my head. "I'm no longer a human, Carter."

I looked at the mirror. My reddish-hazel eyes did look somewhat like those of the leaves during fall, but it's hard to see it myself as a Laetus with these eyes. I'm no Nina Martin. I'm lost.

He stood from my bed and walked over to me. "Meet me in the woods. Same place, same time." He looked at my eyes in the mirror, and I did the same. His kaleidoscope of colors looked so out of place next to mine.

I nodded wordlessly and pointed to the door, saying that he should leave. He shook his head. "I wanna show you something."

Just when he began to reach into his pocket to bring something out, there was a loud bang on the door. Like someone was being thrown against it.

Back when I was Nina Martin, I would've been terrified. But I am no longer Nina Martin. I'm a Laetus now.

§§§

**What's a Laetus? What does Nina mean when she says that she is no longer human? And to those who look up what laetus means, don't post it in the reviews. It won't tell you what Nina is now, but it gives a little bit of a clue. Please R&R!**


	7. Weird

_**Weird**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Sorry I haven't been posting, guys, but when I started, it was Thanksgiving break, and it was hard getting settled back in and writing. Plus I had writer's block. I don't own the show or any of the characters.**

**Amber POV:**

"Guys, something is really weird with Nina," I said as I walked into the room with everyone else.

"Really Amber?" Eddie asked sarcastically. "Let's see, she has weird new eyes that she says are contacts, she starts getting weird texts, and now the guy that has been getting these texts has shown up out of no where. I think 'weird' is an understatement."

"Don't be a grouchy. He's just mad that he got a C on the test he studied _super _hard for," Patricia said, rubbing his shoulder **(A/N: Peddie never broke up.)**

"Whatever the reason, she just seems weirder than how she's letting on. When she was closing the door to her room when Carter went up there, she looked panicked."

Eddie perked up. "Panicked? What do you mean?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Like she was scared to be on the same planet as him," I said.

Eddie paled. "No. No, no, no, no, no," he said running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Eddie! Eddie, what are you doing?" Patricia called after him.

He either didn't hear her or just ignored her because he didn't even glance in our way.

We did the only thing we could do: we ran after him.

§§§

**Eddie POV:**

"Nina!" I called, throwing my shoulder against the door. "Open up!'

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I think it was Fabian.

The door opened. "What are you doing, Eddie?" Nina asked incredulously.

"Where is he?" I said.

"Who? Carter?" she said.

I pushed past her and ran up the stairs. "Carter! Where are you!" I called.

When I got in her room, I saw him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "What'd you do, huh?"

Carter's eyes had a dangerous gleam to them. "I. Didn't. Do. Anything!" he said, flipping us around so I was pinned.

"Carter! Eddie! Stop!" We both looked over to see Nina standing there with fire alight in her eyes.

I saw Carter's jaw clench, and with one final shove, he let me go.

"Whatever, I have to unpack," he said, heading downstairs. At least he was rooming with Lewis and Clark and not me and Fabian.

Everyone stood there in silence for a solid two minutes before heading back downstairs. Except me.

"Nina..." I began.

"Don't," she said firmly. "Just go."

"But-"

_"Go," _she said, and I knew that was the last thing I would get unless I wanted to be thrown down the stairs.

Wordlessly, I nodded and closed the door behind me.

I think I vaguely heard something hitting against the wall.

Like a fist.

§§§

**Why did Eddie just go off like that? Do Eddie and Nina have more of a connection that meets the eye? And also tell me if I should keep in the Chosen One and Osirion stuff, or if I should write as if it never happened. R&R!**


	8. The Best Kiss Ever

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Best Kiss Ever**_

**A/N: I've decided to do a Chosen One and Osirion thing since so many people have said to keep that, but it won't be from a mystery or anything. I'll just come up with a reason to explain the Chosen One and Osirion thing, so if anyone wants to leave a suggestion as to what I could do, feel free to tell me.**

**A/N 2: Just so you guys know, I pay more attention to reviews than anything. I mean that like so many people favorite and follow the story, but I would prefer to see more reviews.**

**Nina POV:**

Once everyone was out of the attic, I punched the wall. _Hard. _My knuckles were throbbing, but I didn't care. It helped me clear my target my rage at something. Even if it did end in pain.

"Stupid Eddie," I muttered, punching the wall again. "Stupid Carter. Stupid Laetus. Stupid _everything!_"

Every sentence with _stupid _was punctuated with a punch.

I collapsed on my bed. I was vaguely aware of something warm and wet running down my knuckles, but I ignored it. There was no point in acknowledging something you know can hurt you.

There was a buzz. I picked up my phone. _Don't forget. _Carter.

I roared. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I threw my phone at the wall. It shattered instantly on impact.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed.

§§§

"Nina, are you okay?" Carter asked as I met him in the woods again.

"Why?" I asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I'm just curious. After we left, I heard a loud thump from up in the attic. Two actually." Even though I tried to tell myself I was wrong or just imagining it, I saw real concern in his eyes.

"I just had to get some anger out," I replied.

He eyed me warily, but left the subject be. We sat in silence for a couple minutes before he spoke again.

"I may not act like it, but I do care for you, Nina. I want the best for you," he said, meeting my eyes for the first time since I got out here. "And that could mean accepting your new nature."

I sighed. "I'm getting tired of fighting, Carter," I said.

He nodded. "So am I. Look, I'm not saying that you have to accept and join us right now, but I want you to seriously think about it."

I nodded. "I will."

He smiled, a real genuine smile. "Good."

This sounds so cliche, but it was the first time I'd really realized how amazing his eyes were.

The next day, I just remember having the best kiss ever with a guy I can barely stand who has been trying for months now to try and get me to accept being this creature that I've been turned into.

Go figure.

§§§

**What does this mean for Carter and Nina? I know that most of you guys are probably screaming at me for making Nina and Carter kiss while Nina and Fabian have barely interacted at all, but I'll be happy to do any couple you guys think would work. R&R!**


	9. Leader

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Leader**_

**I own only Carter's character. I don't own the show or any of the character's on it. BTW, I have a poll on who Nina should be in a relationship with.**

**Nina POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't help but blush when I saw Carter at breakfast.

Unfortunately, Amber noticed. "Omg! Nina you're blushing! Don't even try to deny it, who is it? Jerome? No, you have better taste than that. Fabian? Do you still love him?" she rambled.

I glared at her and she stopped speaking. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ambs. I just walked into the room, let me breathe."

I sat down and grabbed a muffin. I didn't have to look up to know Carter was smirking.

My phone buzzed, and I glared at Eddie for a second, making sure he didn't try to grab it again before I looked at the text.

_Your time is running short, Nina Martin. Join us._

I froze and looked at Carter, but for once he looked innocent.

There was no name on the text.

§§§

"Who is this?" I hissed pulling Carter aside.

"Ow! Who is who?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Someone sent me this," I said, showing him the text.

He read it and paled. "It's our leader."

I froze. "Your leader?"

§§§

**Fabian POV:**

I frowned as Nina pulled Carter aside and talked in hurried conversation.

Maybe Nina was blushing when she walked in this morning but it certainly wasn't over me.

I stared at them from afar. She-no, _they_- looked panicked.

This was the first time since she came back that I had seen her look scared.

What's going on?

§§§

**This is more of a filler than anything, but I least wanted to keep posting. R&R!**


	10. Watching

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Watching_**

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a happy New Year! Happy 2014! I don't own the show or any characters on it. And sorry if there are any mistakes and the different line break. I'm writing this on my Nook and it's super hard to make sure I'm writing the correct thing :/**

**Unknown POV:**

"It's our leader," Carter said, paling as the words passed his lips.

I growled and slapped and the image, ripples appearing in the water. _Nina Martin will join us,_ I thought.

I looked at the ugly scar running down my forearm, and how flawless my skin had been before I got my skin. How flawless my life had been, really. I traced it with my finger, flashes of the past appearing before my eyes. That was before... everything.

"You will join us Nina Martin," I said aloud, focusing on the image once more. A boy was watching them from a distance. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes with curiosity and... oh. I smiled to myself as boy continued to walk pretending he hadn't been staring in the first place. "You won't have a choice."

**Nina POV:**

"Someone's watching us," I hissed, the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

Carter looked around and scoffed. "It's just Fabian. He's probably just jealous."

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't Fabian. I promise."

Carter just sighed and put an arm on my shoulder. It took all my might not to flinch away from his touch. "Nina, you're just jumpy. You're the longest anyone has ever put off joining. Our leader doesn't like stragglers. Either get you to join or she'll give you some... incentives."

I shuddered at the word. "What kind off incentives?" I asked.

He looked at me with a gaze full of sorrow. "What made you smile?" he asked. Then he left.

I stared at him. _Don't go! Don't leave me here! I need you to protect me! I need you to hold me and tell me things I know aren't true, but you'll say them anyways. PLEASE! _

I wanted so badly to scream this at him. To fall into his arms and let him catch me as I sobbed. But I didn't. Instead I slid down the wall and sobbed into my knees.

**Who was that watching Nina and Carter? And what's with the story? I would like to give a HUGE shout out to my awesome friend Weird0-chikk, who helped me with this. She has a Doctor Who story up for any Whovians! Also, Cartina is winning the poll for a couple! If you DON'T want to see them together, then go to my profile and vote. I'll be closing it at the end of January, or early February. Please R&R!**


	11. YEAH I SUCK

**Again, I'm really sorry that this has to be an Author's Note and not an actual chapter. First off, I hope that everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Years that was safe. **

**Next, I wanna explain why I post so inconstantly. I was kinda reviewing stuff for Band because we had auditions for a sort of honors band. I got in as first Alternate, but someone couldn't make it so I stepped in and got his part, and that's tomorrow till pretty much nine and Saturday for I dunno how long. But that isn't really the main reason at all. Its not because I've forgotten about you guys, or I don't love you guys, because I really do. :3**

**I started an account on Quotev about two weeks ago, not long after my birthday. I've been really caught up in that fiction I'm writing there because I've had the idea for that one as a story for a while now, but since it wasn't a fanfction, k wouldn't be able to post it in here. **

**Now you guys are like 'Two weeks? That's January still! What about before?' **

**To be honest, I've just had some really serious writers block because I'm not getting much to go on. The friend I have that follows me doesn't even watch HOA and only knows what I've told her, so she's not much of a help for ideas. So, if you've had any ideas, just review or PM me and I'll take them into consideration and try to continue. **

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry! I just don't get many suggestions and it gets hard to think them up when no one gives me a little push in a good direction. I love you guys so much and I wish that I didn't have such a crappy writers block. **

**If you guys are interested in my Quotev, its the same username as this one, so just type in my username and change the filter from quizzes and stories to people and I'll be there. **


End file.
